The Contract
by Life's Bowl Of Fruit
Summary: Deidara just wanted his petty revenge but now he doesn't know what to do with the man currently handcuffed to the futon. Sometimes he wondered how he got himself into these messes. Eventual ItaDei. AU.


**Author's Note:** _Plot bunnies be housing in my brain and taking over...yep. Tis true. Anywho I made this ficlet because I wanted to and because this particular manga: _**Akutai wa Toiki to Mazariau**_ inspired me, so it will be based off of this...only different. I think I wanna write a Chibi-UsaXHelios fic next but we shall see. Enjoys the story my dears~~_

* * *

><p><em>"You stole my contract, un!" The man's face is impassive, just as it was throughout the meeting. Completely uncaring. After all the work he had put into it! He doubted this man had even batted an eyelash, he probably bought them off! Dammit! <em>

_"You lack initiative and drive. I stole nothing."_

_"Liar! Yea!" _

_"Deidara don't!" But Sasori doesn't have to stop him because he is pressed against the wall, long, thin, cold fingers wrapped around his throat; blood red eyes boring into his with contempt._

_"Childish."_

* * *

><p>His eye twitched and bits of cellphone fell from the wall, "Damn him, un!"<p>

"Are you still angry?"

The chair squeaked in its hinges, spinning and nearly toppling as Deidara attempted to pin his glare on the quiet red-head.

"Yes, un!"

"Nothing you can do now. So work."

"I can't work! He was so smug! He—he I'll kill him, yea!"

"Mm-hm."

"But—" Said redhead sighed, the blonde had been going on for weeks—weeks!—about how this guy had taken over their contract with Uzumaki Co. but if he was not mistaken he was Uchiha Inc. which meant they wouldn't have won out the sale even if they had more money.

"Enough. Go bug Hidan."

"It's not fair, un! I worked hard on the proposal! Un…" they all had but it would change the fact that they had lost the bid.

Deidara scowled when he received no response, Danna was obviously through with the subject but it wasn't fair! He spun the chair back around to face the window, blatantly ignoring the work piling up on his desk but what else was he supposed to do? It was not like the work would matter anyways, not with the way the bastard kept stealing their contracts!

A small bead of red appeared on his lips and he stood straight up, knocking over a stack of paper and nearly clapping his hands in gleefulness.

"Deid—"

"Sasori-danna I will be back later, un!" Before the man had a chance to reply the blonde rushed out the door and down the hallway, shouting the whole way. Slowly he shook his head, whatever it was it was not his problem and he most likely did not want to know, though he was not bailing the idiot out of jail if he tried to blow someone up again.

* * *

><p>The plan had come to him quickly and soothed some of his anger and it had been pathetically easy to put into place, obviously the man was arrogant enough to think he didn't need body guards! Well ha! Deidara would show him how foolish he was…as soon as he finished picking the god forsaken lock, seriously! Who in their right minds had <em>six<em> locks?

Grumbling irritably the blonde blew a stray stand of hair from his eyes and smiled gleefully when he heard a faint click. Finally! Turning the handle he shoved against the door only to hear it hit the locks, but he had just unlocked them! Unless…he wouldn't! Quickly shoving the pick into the top lock he fiddled for a few moments before realizing his folly, only every other lock was locked, that way if you did try to break in you were locking three as you unlocked the other three.

"I kill him, un!"

* * *

><p>Itachi was a man of great importance and bared his hard earned title with all the dignity it required but the moment the tinted window of the limo was up and the sleek black door was closed, the lock whirring mechanically he loosened his tie and let loose the breath he held all day.<p>

Pale fingers worked their way through his hair and massaged his temples gently and he fought the urge to go to sleep, knowing his idiot of a driver would leave him in the car rather than wake him.

"Straight home, Kisame."

"Whatever you say." Which meant he was going to be ignored and they were still going to the damned restaurant the man always dragged him to. Closing his eyes he decided a nap would not be so bad seeing as his eye lids refused to obey his as well and stayed firmly shut.

* * *

><p>Deidara slammed the door roughly, not caring about blowing his cover, that thing had taken him two hours to unlock! <em>Two hours.<em> And it had only served to add flue to the flames of his rage at the man whose home he was currently invading.

Taking in his surroundings he was only mildly surprised to see it furnished so plainly, it figured the man would be rich and then try to act modest. All rich people were like that. Glaring at nothing in particular and twirled the handcuffs around his finger and eyed the futon, it would be perfect.

Having finished setting up Deidara wandered casually around the man's house, flicking on the television and munching on some of his food before relaxing on the couch and wondering what the hell was taking the man so long! He had been told he left work at precisely 7:00pm and it was now…twenty after! Angrily kicking the table he contemplated leaving in his annoyed boredom but that would defeat the whole plan. Instead he added his victims tardiness to the growing list of things he would punch the man for.

* * *

><p>He knew something was wrong the moment he touched the door, the wrong locks were locked. He specifically locked the middle two and the last one, not every other one. He frowned slightly, his eyes darkening; he was in no mood to deal with over-active media journalists. Stepping cautiously into the dark room he reached for the lights only to see a shadowed figure approaching him rapidly, weapon in hand.<p>

Forgoing the lights it all happened quickly after that. One moment he had the intruder pinned to the door and the next he felt cool medal sliding onto his wrist. He must have been sleepier than he thought to have missed something so obvious.

The lights flickered on to reveal a smug blonde leaning against his door, Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Do you understand the concept of breaking and entering?"

"I got you, un!" It was this statement that made the dark haired man realize a few things, this man was no tabloid worker, he was the blonde with the speech impediment. The one who had a attacked him a few days before. Immediately the tension drained away from his body and it released into a more relaxed pose, this would be easier to deal with.

Deidara noted the man's complete lack of respectful fear considering his predicament and scowled before swinging his foot to kick the other in the stomach, sadly his foot was caught and his ankle tugged sending him face first into the ground.

"Dammit, un!"

Even chained to a futon he seemed stronger, which did nothing to improve the blondes mood and he grabbed the nearest object, flinging it at the latter's head angrily.

Honestly he had expected more than the man's childish attacks, he expected a knife at the very least and why he had moved the futon all the way to the door rather hide until Itachi sat down was a mystery to him. But it did irk him slightly for he was sure his floors had been damaged from the scrapping.

Dark blue eyes glared hatefully at the man as he crossed his legs to sit in front of the paler man, "I'm going to destroy you, yea."

No response.

"I'm going to stab you, un."

Not even a blink.

"…I'm going to—"

"Release me and leave my apartment." A twitch had developed in the blondes eye, his fist swinging in response to the uncaring tone, again though it did not connect. He was beginning to wonder if the man had allowed himself to be caught, this thought though only served to anger him more. Tired of his game and revenge going nowhere he made his demand.

"Give me back my contract, un. And then I'll release you, un."

"…"

"I won't let you go till you do, un."

Again silence reigned.

"I have documents, yea. Ones that will ruin you, un!"

Those eyes regarded him coldly, "A bluff."

Fine. The man wanted to do things the hard way he didn't need fake blackmail, he would make some. Grabbing his phone he leaned towards the man who immediately shifted for a fight and smashed their faces together, their lips touched but it was far from a kiss. Their teeth banged together along with their nose and foreheads, Itachi shoved him off with a short jab to the stomach but the damage was done.

"That blackmail will not work."

"I—I'll tell everyone you raped me, yea!" The blonde huffed showing the man the picture but keeping it far enough away so that he could not snatch it or kick it. Truth be told the picture looked like just that, Itachi was obviously being violent and Deidara looked anything but consensual.

Itachi simply stared at it for a few moments before relaxing once more, the quickest way to get out of the cuffs was to go along with the man. "What do you want?"

"The contract, un!"

"Impossible."

Red and blue locked, one in a fierce glare the other showing…well, nothing really. Finally the blonde tore his gaze away with a snarl. What the hell did he do now? If the man refused the contract he couldn't very well keep him like this without getting caught. His gaze wandered before once more landing on chained man, his eyes attempting to dig an answer out from Itachi's skin but Itachi's blank face seeming to echo Deidara's thoughts.

Now what?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Review you know you want tooXD So this story will be completely light-hearted, no drama-for-yo-mama, just a story of two morons falling in wuv:3_


End file.
